Wings for the Twins
by monkeygirl77
Summary: jack and Danny get their wings, a slow and painful process in which the feather covered appendages break through the skin on your back. All they want is their daddy.


**So its like ten at night where I am and I'm snaking on a gyro! But its a school night and soo I cant fall asleep and needed a dose of daddy!Gabriel before bedtime!**

* * *

It had turned out to be a pretty normal night, or as normal as it could be when it consisted of having an angel as a roomie. Dean was channel surfing, like he always did when they had any form of downtime. Sam was somewhere in the state between wakefulness and slumber.

The wind was beating against the windows; one of those types of things where there's a chance of rain but its very unlikely to actually happen. Since Sam was half asleep and half not they turned off the big light and left the lamp to shine as bright as the lamp could shine, as to not wake the giant one. Dean had just found some cheesy movie about sharks, Sharknato he thinks is what they called it, and was getting comfortable to watch it when he was interrupted with a loud banging at the door.

The older Hunter was half tempted to call it the wind and leave it be, but as his luck was going to play out tonight; the darn knocking kept pounding the door. So naturally, like any man who was trying to settle down and watch Sharknato, Dean got up groaning about the unfairness and opened the door. What greeted him on the other side even had Castiel jumping from his seat in alarm.

There, on the other side of the door, in the bare wind, was the tear stained cheeks of the terrible two. Or the twins. Or Jack and Danny Nolan, the two twin trouble making brunette offspring of none other then the Archangel Gabriel. Both standing, more like leaning really, into each other. Faces covered in tears,blood, and snot. Jack sniffled alittle and in this tiny pitiful voice gave a weak welcome.

"H-Hey Deana... I wanna see daddy... He here?"

"Dean let them in, now!"

Alarmed by the seriousness in Cas's voice Dean stepped aside and let the two wobble by. Stopping them once again when he saw the blood staining the backs of their shirts. It was caked on, soaked right through and through. It was so bad that it was literally dripping down their pants. Dean reached a hand out and even though he barely even laid a finger on the kids back Danny screamed bloody murder. Sobbing out scream after scream and Jack practically glared a hole right through his head.

"Cas whats wrong with them!"

He vaguely heard Castiel mutter something about wings and in a flutter of his own disappeared.

"Dean... Whats going on?"

Danny's scream had woken Sam up and now the lumbering giant was making his way towards them. After seeing the blood dripping down from Jack's shoulder blades he too reached out to touch and Jack jumped away with a scream and a sob.

"NO! Don't touch me man! I want DADDY!"

Both of them were screaming and crying through tears and buggers about how it hurt and that they wanted their daddy, which only served to make the situation worse because normally the two were as independent as their father was; never actually openly saying they wanted their daddy.

"Dean whats wrong with them?" "That's what I asked Cas before he up and left," Dean said exasperatedly, " All he did was mutter something about wings and poof next second he's gone"

"Wings?"

"That's what he said!"

They were interrupted by yet another flutter of wings and another soon following the first. Castiel landed somewhere beside Dean with his arms full of stuff the human hunter had never seen before, while Gabriel was next to the boys in a minute. Shushing their sobs and turning them to get a better look.

"Oh you guys... My little babies... Kiddos I need you guys to take of your shirts for me"

Both, Jack and Danny, shook their heads rapidly and even took steps backward. But Gabriel gave them sad looks and followed. Grabbing the hem of each shirt and as gently as he possibly could pulled them off one by one. As each shirt was pulled away from the skin on the back there as a soft tearing noise and both young brunettes gave screams and jumped away from the pain. Once the shirts were gone Gabriel spun them around again and looked in close.

Sam and Dean were least to say, shocked, a them sight before them. There poking out of the skin was four sets of what must have been wings for each twin. Some skin was being stretched out and tearing, the cause of pain probably, and blood mixed with some clear liquid was dripping quickly from the open wounds.

"Babies first wings (ignoring when Castiel muttered 'only set of wings') come here guys"

Gabriel gently but firmly pulled the towards the bed and instructed them to lie on their stomachs. Following by a hand gesture Castiel, ever the obedient Uncle, carried the supplies closer. Gabriel grabbed this weird looking instrument from his grasp and turned back to the twins laying out as instructed to.

"Raphael knows you took these, right Cas?" Castiel shrugged but Gabriel never looked back to see his answer. "I didn't think to tell him. The younglings need it more at the moment, besides I am sure Raphael will know when you use it"

Whatever 'it' was looked like some glorified knife.

"Congrats Freak-Chesters, your about to see how angels or in this case Nephilim get there wings."

Gabriel set the instrument onto the closest back, Danny's, and pushed down gently at first but increased the force until it broke the skin. Danny let out the most pitiful, high pitched shriek either hunter had ever heard.

"OH YAH RAPH HAD TO HAVE HEARD THAT"

Gabriel looked determined and sad at the same time and that's when it dawned on Dean, he had to do that three more times for Danny and four for Jack. Each and every time he got the tool thingy into Danny's back and pulled down the kid would scream like someone was pulling him limb from limb. Two sets of blood covered feathery wings fell from the kids open wound and landed limply onto his back. Danny's was left a sobbing mess, voice hoarse from screaming so much, Gabriel gave him a quick hair ruffle before moving towards Jack.

After seeing what had happened to his brother the blonder of the two immediately shied away from the tool that meant pain. But Gabriel sitting on his side of the bed prevented him from actually moving anywhere. Just like his twin, Jacky screamed himself hoarse. Tears were long since a common sight on both faces. Gabriel set the took down on the bedside table and took one of the towels Castiel was holding out towards him. Both angels wiped the blood and other liquids from the wings. Gabriel reached out and touched a finger or two to each gash and watched as it closed around the feathery appendage.

"Daddy..."

Gabriel looked down at Danny and smiled softly while reaching over the young tween and grabbing the warm washcloth from the seraph. Wiping the blood and sweat from brunettes face he kissed him on the forehead and turned to Jack to wipe the stuff off his face as well, before laying a peck on the blonder twins forehead as well. the two were still on their stomachs, albeit slightly curled into Gabriel who had climbed in between them, and both reach out a hand at the same time to grasp and the mans shirt.

He traced both foreheads with a finger and watched silently as their green eyes closed simultaniously. He didn't look up form their peacefull slumbering faces as he spoke next.

"Cas you better get the back to Raph... tell him their fine too..."

The seraph nodded and left in a flutter of wings. Sam and Dean still stood in the same spots, mouths agape, staring ahead at the four sets of midnight blue and sun orange/red wings tucked into the twins backs. All eight had little flicks of gold mixed in, they were absolutely amazing.

"Beautiful, aren't they."

Gabriel sounded proud as he said that. But hey couldn't blame him, they were a beautiful sight to see. Gabriel stayed until they learned how to use them correctly, Taught them to fly and use them as weapons. Helped them groom them when they needed it. Tickled the two with them after they had painted his hair bright pink. To Sam and Dean, it only made them worse when it came to their pranks. They could get away faster now.

* * *

**Cute huh? I hope you liked it!**


End file.
